Jen'doo
|Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Status |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Position |Row 4 info = Lead Headhunter of the Skullfang Apprentice Shadow Hunter |Row 5 title = Epithet |Row 5 info = The Viper of Stranglethorn |Row 6 title = Affiliations |Row 6 info = The Skullfang Tribe New Horde |Row 7 title = Immediate Relatives |Row 7 info = Zul'kaz'jin (Father) Several other siblings}}Jen'doo is a Troll headhunter and apprentice Shadow Hunter. He is the heir apparent to the Skullfang Tribe. He has led several warbands in various Horde campaigns across the Horde beginning with the retaking of the Echo Isles from Zalazane to the Siege of Orgrimmar. He is known by his epithet'', Viper of Stranglethorn.'' This article is a work in progress. Appearance If Jen'doo stood in a crowd of Trolls, it might be difficult to spot him. At first glance, there does not seem to be anything truly unique when compared to his varied brethren. Only a tad taller than the average Troll, he is built with sinewy, lanky muscle. If removed from a crowd, however, the uniqueness of the troll begins to stand out. Three shrunken skulls hang from the Troll's belt. Several pouches line his waist, along with several wards ready to be deployed at his discretion. Though rarefuly seen without a mask of any sort, his chin sticks out enough to see the grey and white facepaint that continue up towards his cheek and nose. If his mask were removed and his balt head revealed, the paint continues up to his forehead where it stops. What can be seen beyond the confines of the mask is a rather serious demeanor, almost completely abandoning the sometimes jovial nature of his brethren. If one were to remove his armor, it is revealed that Jen'doo is a veteran amongst warriors. Small scars where Jen'doo became careless litter his entire frame. The freshness of these scars remains to be seen due to a Troll's naturally fast regeneration. At the joints, hands, chest, and feet of are tufts of fur that seem to match the color of what seems to be his skin. Upon further inspection, he is covered in a very fine, very short version of the tufts of hair. Jen'doo's armor is a mixture of leather, chainmail, and traditional wood armor. Though handmade, it looks as if it the standard amongst his tribe. He has two short blades, a shortbow, and a quiver to which it is clear he understands their use and likely knows the methods needed to use them correctly. Abilities Jen'doo has trained for several years as a Shadow Hunter, though he does not have the full ability of one. He has the following abilities Archery - His first and foremost ability. He has trained since childhood with the bow. His preferred and main weapon is the shortbow. Swordsmanship - Though his prefers the bow, he has training with both the two-handed and one-handed sword. He is able to effectively dual wield one-handed swords. Hex - Turns a target into a frog for a short duration. Minor Heal - Along with his boosted Troll regeneration, he has a minor heal to speed up his regeneration even further. Serpent Ward - A ward that takes the form of a spitting serpent, damaging a targeted enemy Minor Healing Ward - A heal-over-time ward that last for no longer than a minute and improves regeneration. Tracking - An excellent tracker, Jen'doo boasts that he can find a fly across a region. Trap-making - He is able to make several traps, including explosive, frost, and freezing traps. Along with these abilities, he has several arrows that do specific things: *'Explosive' - Five arrows in total at any given time, they explode dealing a large amount of damage and can cause the target to burn. *'Black '- Three in total, causes shadow damage over time. *'Arcane' - Five in total, generic nuke. Poison Making - Of particular alchemical interest to Jen'doo, he has spent several years studying the local fauna of the world in order to make the best poisons. *'Wyvern '- Causes enemy to fall asleep for a dutation *'Serpent' - Generic damage-over-time *'Widow' - Decreases regeneration =History= Childhood Jen'doo was born the first of two twins. His brother, Tecun, was born several minutes after him. The twins were not the first children of Zul'kaz'jin, but they were the first ones to survive birth. The Elder Witch fortold that Jen'doo would be a strong and healthy child, to which made Zul'kaz'jin happy enough when the child that was born grew into childhood. He was raised alongside many other Troll children and began education within their Troll society at an early age. He was introduced to death at an early age when his mother died during childbirth to Zul'kaz'jin's third surviving child. He spent much of his early years watching the Shadow Hunters trained and determined, even at that young age, to become one of their ranks. He took to hunting and began the first stages of Shadow Hunter training before performing his adulthood rites. Adulthood Rite: Rohk'zin Jen'doo was not content with slaying just any animal and bringing back its skull; he needed to find a great animal which he could kill and prove that he was going to become a powerful hunter in his own right. He set out with several other youths who also needed to achieve their adulthood rites. They spent many hours in the jungles of the Chakari Valley, with each of the five youths got their kills ave for Jen'doo. They ventured further and further into a raptor nesting ground, slowly making their way to a danger that had been within the nesting grounds for two centuries: Rohk'zin, the patriarch of the raptors. The ancient raptor came out of its liar. As the other youths with Jen'doo took a step back, Jen'doo stepped forward confidently and took on the ancient raptor. After Jen'doo began the fight, his comrades joined him as he helped them gained their adulthood. The six youths battled Rohk'zin, expending all of their strength and losing two of their comrades but they finally took down the ancient raptor. The youths agreed that the kill was solely given to Jen'doo for they acted out of cowardice when faced by the powerful raptor while Jen'doo stepped forward to face it. The skull was shrunk as per Skullfang tradition, but Jen'doo broke it into several pieces, giving one to each youth that was a part of the killing of Rohk'zin. The accomplishment of the kill gave Jen'doo a large amount of prestige in the Tribe, since Rohk'zin had been so old and powerful. First Headhunt "Let your plans be dark and impenetrable as night..." '' 1 A few months after the slaying of Rohk'zin, Jen'doo was given the chance to go on his first headhunt. He was assigned to go into Stranglethorn with several other more experienced headhunters in order to assault ruins controlled by the Bloodscalp Tribe, a Jungle Troll tribe that the Skullfangs often feuded with. The particular target was a warband leader who had carried out several raids into the Chakari Valley, thus it was required that the warband leader be found and executed. The group consisted of three experienced headhunters along with four inexperienced youths, including Jen'doo, that just completed their adulthood rites. They began with basic stalking. It was easy to find the target because a Shadow Hunter had been tracking the warband leader for several weeks beforehand. Over the next few days the group of headhunters watch the routines of Bloodscalp warband: the way they changed sentries, the times they went out for food, and the time they all left their ruins. It was all taken into account. The time that they chose was when the garrison of the ruins was the lightest, when they sent out two small groups in order to hunt for food. Half an hour after the hunters left, the headhunters moved in to take their revenge. The fighting was bloody, but the headhunters took the Bloodscalps completely by surprise and thus sustained no casualties. Jen'doo himself killed six warriors on his own. The warband leader did not go without a fight, but the Shadow Hunter that had been tracking him joined at the last minute and skillfully took down the leader. He handed the head over to the more experienced headhunters and then they returned to the Charkari Valley successful. Fifth Headhunt ''"... and when you move, fall like a thunderbolt." 1 It was at this time that Jen'doo had enough experience to lead a warband against their other enemies of the time, the Skullsplitters. The object of the raid was to take supplies and disrupt the security of the enemy tribe, thus it was perfect for Jen'doo to gain leadership experience. Under his command, Jen'doo had two Shadow Hunters, six Berserkers, and twenty headhunters, both experienced and unexperienced. The warband was split into three groups: two groups split evenly between the two Shadow Hunters, each taking ten headhunters while Jen'doo commanded the Berserkers. The first headhunter group would create a distraction to draw out the garrison of a particular large ruin while the second headhunter group went in to steal supplies and destroy buildings. The six berserkers would aid in the battle with the first headhunter group. There was a secondary objective that if they were able to slay the leader of the ruin, that they should take the chance if it doesn't cost the lives of the warband. The plan was critically successful. The Skullfangs sustained only five wounded while the Skullsplitters sustained almost twenty dead. The ruins were largely set ablaze, which set them back several months. The last success was that Jen'doo managed to challenge the Skullsplitter's sect leader to a fight, to which he won. Jen'doo's Own "Move swift as the Wind and closely-formed as the Wood. Attack like the Fire and be still as the Mountain." 1 A few years after Jen'doo's fifth headhunt, he became the leader of the Skullfang warbands that assisted the Darkspears in retaking the Echo Isles. A one-hundred warrior warband was placed under his command. They were largely inexperienced youths that completed their adulthood rites and thirsted for blood. He had several more experienced headhunters with him, including a few of the youths that assisted in the slaying of Rohk'zin a few years ago. Under their command they first deployment was at the Echo Isles, where they gained their first headhunting skulls. The group continued assisting the Horde where ever they needed, including in several conflicts against the Alliance and Zandalari in particular. The group of Trolls became known as 'Jen'doo's Own' as they continued their mission across Azeroth to show the Horde the good faith of the Skullfang Tribe. The once largely group of inexperienced youths became hardened soldiers over the course of the Cataclysm and saw action in Pandaria after the Horde fleet landed at Domination Point. They continued onto the Isle of Thunder where they showed their allegiance to the Horde against the Zandalari. As Warchief Garrosh became increasingly hostile to the other races of the Horde and with the Darkspear insurrection looming, the Skullfangs sided with their Darkspear brethren. They led several large raids against several Kor'kron fortifications. They proved instrumental during the Siege of Orgrimmar where they fought alongside Hawktotem warbands. During this period, Jen'doo befriended the Chieftain of the Hawktotem, Young Hawk, and the two still communicate even though Young Hawk lost mostly everything. With the Siege overwith, Jen'doo and his warband returned home, being hailed as heroes. They were each given their pick of parsels of land, titles, and mates. Current Activities Jen'doo is currently returning to the Horde after a long stay at Chakari Valley. He feels that he can learn much from the other cultures of the Horde and seeks out Shadow Hunters outside of his tribe to train with. References 1 - The Art of War, Sun Tzu Category:Troll Category:Characters Category:Skullfang Tribe Category:Shadow Hunters